Dark Drow
by Hysperea
Summary: Hysperea Baenre is a drow who hates the ways his society works he is a kind hearted drow who must find a way to escape the world of creultey. This is first fan fic I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of the thirteenth

Dark Drow Chapter One

A small Drow peeked its head out of his mother's womb. His mother Matron Banere's face was in total concentration. The other high priestesses pulled the baby the rest of the way out. The baby looked at it's surroundings it was not as warm as the place were it was before it was more dark and more crowded, he wish he could just crawl back up that tight compact canal and go back to that squishy burrow that he knew as home.

"Look at his eyes." The priestesses murmured, "They are not red like ours what is wrong with this Drow?" The baby looked back at his mother's face, it was now relaxed and calm. "What is a matter with you?" The Matron barked. "I am cold and hungry!" The priestesses immediately ran and started yelling commands at the servants and 'motivating' them with there snake headed whips. There was still one of the child's sisters still standing there looking at the baby. Her head turned to the Matron, "Don't you still have to name the male Matron Banere?" said the high priestess in a harsh tone.

The Matron looked at the oldest female and said, "Yes, I do Dalka that is true very true, child. I shall name him..." Her face went into straight concentration as she thought of the new name of her new child. The Matron could hear loud footsteps from outside the door. A male slammed the doors open and rushed to the matron. It was the Matron's son and second boy of house Banere, Daniel. "Yes second boy?" asked Matron Banere.

The man panted in vigorous breaths he started to speak, "Matron Banere we are under attack by House Vin Carla!" Banere rose from her seat all the high priestesses started in a motion movement she never thought the eighth house would make such a move on House Banere. "Rally the forces get in preparing positions and do not let them through!" Daniel ran swiftly out the door and up to the tower to ring the alarm bell. "Now daughters we can see if we are in Loial's favor."

All the high priestesses of the House of Banere stood in a circle around a spider statuette resembling the queen the drow's god. They summoned to have a council with one of the maidens of Loath and the Spider Queen. The high priestesses chanted in their ancient language. A green smoke rose formed out of the statuette.

There stood a drow looking at the Matron. The Matron bowed to the drow and the drow asked, "Why have you asked to have council with the Loath most favored Matron Banere?" The Matron looked up at the maiden and said, "Are we in Loath's favor?" The maiden nodded. "Of course you have treated the Spider Queen as the true deity she is but there is one thing that angers her." The Matron's face went pale. "What is that?" "Isn't it obvious? You haven't named the child." The Matron's face went horror stricken of course the child! Why hadn't she thought of him? "I will please the Spider Queen." The green light faded.

Daniel had finally reached the top of the tower he grabbed the rope and pulled the bell rang and he saw the soldiers rushing out grabbing there weapons and running. Daniel rushed down the stairs he slid down the railing taking his long sword out he saw up above a catapult had taken out the bell tower he knew that if he was there a few minutes before he would be with that wreckage. Daniel ran to join the eight hundred soldiers coming out of the barracks there were still two more barracks to go. Daniel led a quarter of the Banere army in front of the mithril gates. The gates burst open the attackers weren't prepared what the first house had in store for them.

Matron Banere rushed down the halls to the baby child sleeping. The Matron shook the drow child and he regained consciousness. The baby stared at his mothers face reaching for it how he was having such wonderful dreams but he dare not cry he already knew what his sisters could do and the smart child didn't really like the idea of those snakes.

The Matron looked intently at the drow child, "I will name him..." She chanted a few words and she said, "Hysperea Banere son of Matron Banere. He shall forever serve the Spider Queen."

The battle was at an end Daniel stood there he remembered when he slaughtered the Do'Urden family how easy it was he felt like today history had repeated itself. He took his long sword and cleaned it off by whipping it off on warrior woman's chest how he loved doing that even though the woman were stronger than the men in the drow race nobles were highly respected and protected.

He walked off to meet with his noble brothers and sisters...

In the central chamber of House Banere there stood Matron Banere looking intently at her new drow son. She had noticed that he had swampy green eyes not common for a drow. All of the nobles of house Banere stood in this central chamber the Matron raised her eyes from the babe and looked at her other children. Three little drow were bowing and looking at the floor.

"Poison, Bard and Felon raise your eyes at me." The three were surprised to hear this but they quickly reacted fearing the devious snake headed whips the drow high priestesses held on their belts. "I have named the new drow that has entered House Banere. His name is Hysperea Banere." The drow children smiled but the high priestesses frowned a new child meant someone had to train him for ten years. That meant who ever was picked had to throw away their studies and train a male drow.

"Danielle come here." Danielle the youngest and newest high priestess ran over to meet here mother. "Yes, Matron Banere?" said the high priestess. "You are the one who will train the young one for ten years." Danielle frowned ten years of baby sitting, ten years of whipping and no studying.

"Yes Matron."


	2. Chapter 2: Death stopped once again

Dark Drow Chapter 2

The drow boy lay on his bed speechless he had just woken from a terrible dream about drow fighting against each other. The boy rose from the bed, he was in a dark room, which was covered with spider carvings. Hysperea Banere hated this place the rotting of it and the dirt and stench of the small cellar apartment. He quickly got dressed quietly opening the dusty door and taking a step out through.

He was in a long stone corridor he ran down the hall reaching a small archway leading outside. He looked at the dark clock tower it was almost dawn he ran down the stone hallway he pushed open the door. He could not be late, thought the six-year-old drow. He did not want to face his sister's awful snake headed whip. He went through the door opening reaching the stairwell he moved his body over on to the railing and slid down the polished staircase.

Hysperea remembered polishing this staircase with his brothers. Soon his brother only three years older than the youngest would be known as servant boy and would no longer needs training. He was almost done sliding when he hit an unexpected bump on the railing sending him off balance. Hysperea tumbled down two flights of stairs. He tried to slow himself by using his levitation spell. He mumbled a few words and he started slowing when he heard a thud and directly afterwards came a sharp pain. Then he started to hover.

The small drow elf investigated his wound pushing up his ripped pant leg there was a long scratch going down his leg which was producing dark blood. He pushed his pant leg back down. He would wash it later and attempt to heal his minor wound. He limped to the main room. There was no one there except himself and his brother the second boy Daniel.

The big muscular drow turned to face his small puny brother. "What are you doing here boy?" said the second boy unpleasantly. The smaller drow just stared at his brother speechless and scared. Daniel's face turned to undeniably rage as his hand went to his sword as he said, "Answer me boy!" Hysperea took a step back and said, "I. Uh. Don't..." His enraged brother could not hold it back any longer he drew his sword and took his sword high and curled in an arch.

The smaller drow was lucky enough to have been so afraid he jumped back for the blade swiped past his face missing by about an inch. His brother screamed a battle cry the sound shocked the child. Daniel lifted his foot and kicked Hysperea in the chest throwing him on the floor. Daniel rose his blade up he was going to stab his in the chest. Then on the last instant he stopped he dropped his sword and he fell, Hysperea rolled away his brother lay flat on the floor.

Danielle stood there looking at her dead brother she was holding her five headed snake mace the snakes teeth were dark red covered with Daniel's blood. Danielle coiled her mace back to her and strapped it to her belt. Danielle looked over at Hysperea she let go of her belt and said, "Well what you standing here for? Clean this mess up!" She pointed over to her mess of a brother. "Or face the consequences."

Hysperea knew what that meant to clean his brother's dead body up or get whipped for hours by the dreadful snake whip. He bent down and lifted the lifeless drow's body, and swung it over his shoulders. He opened the doors of the room and went through. He limped out and the guards opened the main doors open for him. The cool breeze of Menobezzar lifted his spirits. The small drow went down the stairs and walked down the paved road turning to the graveyard of the dead nobles and family members of House Banere.

He took the shovel leaning against the archway leading into the graveyard. He dropped his brother's body gently on the ground. He took the shovel and started to dig it was hard and sweaty work. After many hours of work the young drow known as Hysperea Banere grabbed his brother's body and dropped it into the pit he put his hand out and prayed that his battle torn soul may rest in peace for eternity. He took the entire dirt and put it back in the hole covering his brother's scared face and ending his demonic torment.

The drow child went up the staircase no ordinary six-year-old drow could have done the digging but he used the magic he was taught to increase his strength but the aches and pains would soon come to him. Hysperea opened the doors of the main chamber and took a cloth out of his pocket. He whipped away the mess Daniel Banere had left behind.

After he finished he stood up and put his cloth in the fireplace to burn. He turned his head and saw Danielle. "Good job little one. You have deserved a lesson." The child drow slowly took a step away when the tall drow priestess took out her terrifying snake headed whip it reached for him.

She thought this was a reward for him for doing what he was told to do the snakes bit into him. He remained silent felling the undying pain going through him. His vision went blurry and he fell to the ground his mind filled with rage he was about to grab the priestess when she pulled back the mace.

Hysperea got up; he felt pain his head throbbed and his leg felt numb. "Go clean the statues with your brother, boy." The small drow left to clean the statues. It was hard and dirty work he finally finished cleaning the statues. One day he would not have to do this one-day he would be free thought Hysperea Banere.


	3. Chapter 3: Soul Do I Part

Fixed: The names people where saying that the names of Danielle and Daniel where to human so I changed them to Diekara and Dain.

Chapter 3: Soul do I Part

Feet hitting the hard solid stone surface of the corridors of House Baenre. The shadows of the spider sculptures on the rough stone walls. It had fourteen since that dark day when luck found it's way saving the young drow from his brother's metallic sword, and as the sword came down the snakes struck killing his brother Dain. His own sister had saved his life and Hysperea Baenre had to bury Dain.

Hysperea couldn't believe it was so long ago, after that day he had to continue his daily whippings and cleaning and refurnishing of House Baenre. But today, today was when he was to be placed thirteenth boy of House Baenre there the new Matron of House Baenre. Matron Dalka Baenre his sister and trainer until he was ten said she died in a glorious battle against Drizzt Do'Urden the infamous drow rogue.

The drow realized he had closed his eyes he looked around and saw that he was going down the staircase the branded staircase with spider carvings etched into it. It was the same staircase he had fell off the ledge and sprained his ankle and earned a gash down his leg. At the bottom of the staircase there was a dark form standing who wore a high priestess robe and looking at the young drow it was his sister Diekara the same sister who had murdered Dain and at the same time saved Hysperea's life.

When he reached the bottom of the staircase he landed on the hard rocky surface of House Baenre. He looked up at his sister her features were like her mother's they were fair and beautiful but at the same time mature and smart. Diekara drew her hood down and let her red eyes glow out with the beauty of her face. She drew her face closer to his and said, "Follow me, child." The youngest of the Baenre high priestesses stalked off toward the central room. Hysperea quickly followed, the drow stopped in front of the giant door holding an emblem of a spider on the door.

"Child, you better remember what I taught you or your life just might be squeezed out by my snake headed whip." The young drow swallowed hard and squeezed his fists together; The Lloth high priestess grabbed hold of the spider door latch and pulled the door open. Diekara came in first swiftly followed by the male drow. The high priestess turned off to the side, Hysperea kept on walking he stopped in front of his oldest sister and knelled and bowed keeping his eyes looking at the ground.

"The day has come for all nobles of House Baenre to gather for today servant boy Hysperea Baenre has come to the age of being turned to thirteenth boy of the ruling house Menobezzar once this is done I will choose an profession for him and he will be trained." Matron Dalka put her hand on Hysperea's forehead and green smoke smoothed out of the spider throne which was the Matron's seat, and onto Hysperea it felt like the smoke was trying to evaporate his innocence his kindness. A pain went in side him his legs felt week but he did not fall over, his head was pounding then the green smoke lifted and everything felt back to fine.

"Hysperea Baenre thirteenth boy of House Baenre!" In the corner of his vision he could see High Priestess Diekara frowning, she did not want him to do everything correct, she wanted to kill she feasted for his blood. "Rise second boy." Said the Matron. Hysperea rose still looking at the floor. "Look at me." He brought his gaze up to his sister's masculine face. "You may join the nobles." Hysperea turned around and walked to his siblings. They all stared at him hoping to see what profession the young drow would get. The Matron followed and came to the nobles of House Baenre. He looked at the nobles again and noticed that they were inspecting him.

"He will go to Sorcere." Said the Matron. Sorcere the school of wizards he would become a wizard one of the most highly respected positions for a male. He would spend seven years learning the basics from the highest wizard in the family. Then he would move to Sorcere for twenty years, go to the fighting school for a year and then move on the priestess school for five months.

"Agreed." Said the high priestesses. "Darkalar will train him for seven years." _Well it had to be one or the other_, thought Hysperea. The nobles always had an argument of which the thirteenth boy's profession would take place and here it was he was to become a wizard a magic user.

Hysperea walked down the hall with his backpack in hand he had noticed his new clothes his silky cloak and his piwafwia carrying the Baenre emblem showing that he was a noble. He had walked to the end of the hall here it was the door to Darkalar's training room the best wizard in House Baenre and also the archmagi of a very large portion of the city.

Hysperea opened the doors and saw that he was in a magnificent room sparkling with trimmed gold walls and pictures of magical symbols all over them. The ceiling was covered in a drawing of the astral plane creatures it seemed that there was the picture of the very large feline creature missing and there was only an outline of it. "Ah, welcome young drow!" said a voice behind. It was the archmagi Darkalar. He had a globe red in his had he threw it at the wall and it burst into flames.

"This will be your home for six, no seven years correct?" asked the wizard. Hysperea nodded. "Well I better show you will be sleeping." Pointing at a gold plated door it said Apprentices in the drow language. 'You don't go in here till your sixth year." Pointing at a gold door with DANGER! Written on it. "This is my bedroom." Pointing at a marvelous diamond door."

The man sighed. "I haven't had an apprentice in a long time, but they asked me to train you because you showed promise said Matron Dalka." The rough looking drow smiled and said, "We will start training tomorrow we will work on basic drow skills like black globe and other easy things like that."

Hysperea went into his room and lye down on the soft comfortable bed, maybe my life isn't so bad, he though maybe it's just getting better.


	4. Chapter 4: Burden of Power

Chapter Four: The Burden of Power

Hysperea woke up early in the morning woken by the face of Darkalar. "Time to wake up! Bright and early have some breakfast and then we can be quick to training!" The young drow nodded. He rose from his bed to look at the gold walls. He gave a smirk and then changed to his rugged training clothes. He made his way down to breakfast no one was there except the young servant boys cleaning the tables. The drow ate the food and then left the room to the golden hallway.

He entered the golden lit room there waiting for him was Darkalar. "Today we will learn your innate drow abilities." Hysperea nodded and followed him to the training room at the end of the hall. He recognized there had been accidents here before just by looking at the room. The gold was scorched and melted and there was blood smeared all over the wall. Hysperea gulped, Darkalar smirked.

"Now let us start the training." The old archmagi lifted his hand and he and Hysperea were enveloped in a globe of darkness. Of course both of them could see in infravision but they could not see anything out of the black. He felt cold inside like he was afraid he might never escape from the globe.

The globe of darkness evaporated and the older drow gave the motion for Hysperea to try. The drow rose his hand and tried to think of the black globe. "Think of nothing." Said the elder drow. The drow concentrated and erased everything from his head the whole room seemed to evaporate and it was only Hysperea Baenre and there was nothingness beyond that.

A black circle formed in the drow's hand it grew to the size of his hand then his in tire arm was covered then his body was covered. The room started turning black he could only see the outline of his master. Then he could not see his master anymore everything went black.

"Do you think he'll live?" Hysperea heard a voice it was Darkalar's and a second. "Yes, his heart is beating in a steady pace he will be fine." Hysperea recognized the second voice it was Diekara. "Could you see that power he had put magic into the globe. No drow has been able to do that for a millennium." Said Darkalar. "He will be an extraordinary wizard or even archmagi he maybe able to take down the rogue."

The rogue, Hysperea thought the rogue. He knew who the rogue was, Drizzt Do'Urden the one who had killed his mother the one who had followed a righteous path and gotten away from the darkness of the drow city even the drow underground world the Underdark. He lived on the surface now he wondered what the surface was like, much better than the Underdark thought Hysperea.

The drow opened his eyes the two were looking at each other intently with smirks on their faces. They turned to look at the young drow. "I see you have awoken young one." Said Darkalar still holding the smile into place. "You gave us much a fright you blackened all of House Baenre. I hope you are not planning to do that again."

The high priestess of Lloth nodded and rose from the bed, which Hysperea had just realized he was lying on. She stalked out of the gold plated corridors and into the normal stone passageways. "Priestesses of Lloth, think they know everything." Said Darkalar said sighing. Of course he wouldn't say that to a priestesses face fearing the dreaded snake headed whip.

The next day they worked on the basics once again this time he had mastered the Orb of Darkness and learned not to concentrate on doing it fear of putting magic into it and making the whole mistake repeat itself. He learned to do fairy fire while learning it he had to use fairy fire on a goblin but accidentally set the goblin actually on fire.

After learning the basic drow ability's like levitation, Orb of Darkness and fairy fire. He spent his time studying drow history and the more mature magic of drow. Like hurling lesser fireballs at goblins only burning there skin and setting a small fire on their armor.

Six years had passed since he had first walked into the golden furnished hallway and the warm and brightly-lit candles glowing in his light sensitive eyes. He now mastered magic that most drow wizards had learnt at their final year of Sorcere. Of course the advantage was he was being trained by Menobezzar's archmagi Darkalar, but the archmagi had said it was not that, it was because Hysperea had a talent for advanced magic.

Now today was the day of testing the day where he would see if he could enter the advanced room. Where he might just find his death waiting for him if he was not prepared. If he failed he would not get another go. He would die if he failed the test but Darkalar knew he would not fail he was too strong for that.

He would pass it easily but Darkalar had fear burning inside him, a fear that had been born ever since the day when the younger drow had made all of House Banere cover in the Orb of Darkness. He feared that Hysperea Baenre would take his place as archmagi of the Drow City, but the old archmagi knew the young Baenre would not kill him, Hysperea was too forgiving to merciful to undrow like.

Hysperea walked to the training room he was ready for the test he thought. He would not fail he repeated to himself over and over. This usually reassured him but he knew the old man had prepared a harder test than he had prepared for his other students. It was all because of his damned 'skills'. _Why can't anything be easy? _Thought Hysperea.

A couple minutes later Darkalar smiled and said, "Are you ready?" asked his long time master. The younger drow nodded he readied his hands. He silently whispered the incantations for stone skin. His skin tightened making an aura around him preventing him from being hit by a mere slash of a sword.

The older drow twirled his hands and a goblin appeared it apparently confused of its surroundings was caught off guard. Darkalar Baenre blended into the shadows he moved his hands about and the doors closed shut and were magically sealed he readied himself to watch an quick battle between the goblin and the young drow.

The goblin apparently confused by its surroundings and frightened by the doors slamming shut he was caught off guard, Hysperea observed. The goblin looked at him and drew his spear and charged. Hysperea obviously read for the attack had prepared a surprise for the short being. While it screamed. "Kill's! Kill's!" Summoned an orb the orb appeared absorbing the little being and the young drow. He then casted fairy fire on the small rodent squealing obviously thinking it was on fire. Hysperea summoned a magical dagger and slashed the goblin's neck instantly killing it.

The orb disintegrated and the young drow not even whipping of the black goblin blood he prepared for the next attack. It was a drow not a real drow probaly just an illusion set upon an goblin. The drow charged, Hysperea casting yet another spell. Fire spewing out of the young wizard's hands melting the drow's face off. Howling in pain the illusion faded and the goblin lay there motionless.

Hysperea noticed magic swirling noticing it to be his master's black skinned hands. Then his master appeared hovering over the goblin's body. The drow lifted his hands and shot two red magical missiles at Hysperea. Dodging both of them, the younger drow hurled his knife at the archmagi's shoulder hitting the spot he was aiming for the master wizard stopped levitating and tumbled to the ground rolling to the wall. He put his hand out and the dagger appeared in his hand. Pointing it at his throat the drow holding his wound. "Why did you attack me? Are you expecting me to kill you when you haven't finished my training?" The archmagi evaporated. "You pasted the test." A familiar voice said behind him. He turned around and saw it was his master. "It was an illusion." Said Hysperea shocked that he would use such a trick. "Yes, the first test was to see if you made chances which I said to you never to do." It was true every time he was told never taking chances. "Second part was to see if you would kill an opponent that was the same race as you but was a threat to you." The archmagi smirked. "The third was to see if you would use your brain in a battle."

He had passed the test now he was an intermediate wizard, no longer novice he could learn more spells fight stronger creatures, and study in Darkalar's personal library.


End file.
